


Relics of the Past

by Minishadow4000



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder, Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia), Multiple Personalities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 05:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19846270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minishadow4000/pseuds/Minishadow4000
Summary: The other nations find out that Italy has Dissociative Identity Disorder.





	Relics of the Past

**Author's Note:**

> I've never wrote about Dissociative Identity Disorder before, nor do I have it. I tried my best to write with the information I found. I hope I don't offend anyone by accident. I want to clarify that I intentionally made Honorius (a personality) scary. I know that is not necessarily the reality. 
> 
> I own nothing but the story. I was inspired by a headcanon about Italy having DID but the author is not listed, the headcanon belongs to that person.

It was the summer world conference. They were in Venice, Italy this time, much to all nations’ delight. All except Feliciano. Normally he would preen at the chance to show off his beautiful county, but today he wasn’t feeling like the bubbly happy person her normally was. Instead, he sat in his seat, playing with a pen that he had stolen from Ludwig. His mellow attitude was passed off as boredom by all save Ludwig and Lovino. They knew he wasn’t feeling lively and tried to minimize his contact with others. Kiku didn’t know why Feliciano wasn’t feeling well but keep his distance anyway. 

Ludwig kept an eye on his charge was he called the meeting to order. The meeting with the topic of the day, global terroism. Some nations actually wanted to try to solve the problem but most nations just eyed each other suspiciously. Pretty soon, the inevitable happened, a fight broke out. This time, the United States of America stood and pointed the finger at Russia, blaming him for the recent terrorist attacks in Europe. 

“It’s all your fault, you commie bastard! You were the one who started the trend and it’s gotten worse since then!” Alfred yelled. 

Ivan reacted by laughing his creepy laugh and standing up.“Oh! How is this my fault. You’re the one promoting terror, what with all your school shootings.”

Alfred glared at Ivan before attacking again.“You’re the one who scares everyone with your soviet union, communism and gulags!”

"I’m not the only one that had labor camps. Besides, aren’t you locking children in cages right now?” Ivan said with a poisonous smile.

At this, America fell silent and sat down hard. Silence permeated the room and the nations looked at America. 

“You’re right.” piped up a soft voice.

The assembled nations turned to look at the speaker. 

Feliciano continued solemnly, “You are both right. We’ve all done horrible things. But we do what we must for our people, do we not? Or at least, what we think is best for our people. But we cannot be held accountable for the decisions of one, even if it hurts the masses.”

The room fell back into silence. No one had ever heard Feliciano so solemn, or serious. The silence was broken by Ludwig.

“Who are you?”

The assembly was stunned. Why would Germany ask a question like that? He and Italy had been together since before World War One. How could he not recognize Feliciano? 

“Do you not recognize me? Or do you simply wish to inform the others of my name? I think you wish the later. Therefore, I will comply with your wishes. My name is Cato.”

Romano stood up, “Come on Cato. I need to speak with you for a moment.” He eyed Germany and escorted Cato/Feliciano out of the room.

The nations looked back at Germany, waiting for an explanation. He sighed and motioned for them to sit down. They did so without question. Ludwig rubbed his temples before explaining. 

“Feliciano has a disorder. It is called Dissociative Identity Disorder. It used to be caused Multiple Personality Disorder. He has, for lack of a better term, fragments of other personalities that come to the forefront. They temporarily take over his consciousness. Cato is not a problem really, he’s a philosopher. But… some of the personalities are not so peaceful.”

The room was quiet. No nation really had had a mental illness. Sure, they got depressed or had fits of an emotion, but it was rare and never really lasted long. Countries, like Russia, who had slightly unhinged personas were just that, personas to scare. 

“Why does he have this? What could have caused it? It is a coping mechanism after all ” asked England. 

Before Germany could answer, Romano came back in. They looked at each other and Ludwig nodded and left. Whatever was happening, it happened often enough that the two nations knew what to do without speaking.

Romano moved to the front of the room and sighed. “My brother and I are descendants of Ancient Rome as most of you know. Our grandfather wasn’t...” he motioned to his head “all there. When he vanished, we inherited his land, his people, his mentality. It’s a problem because after the Roman Empire dissolved, Italy was broken up into a lot of city-states. I, personally, was the representative of Rome, and Feli was the representative of Florence. He was under the Medici. They loved to poison and assassin their enemies and the population lived in fear of the family. Feli, kinda, absorbed the tendencies of the Medici on top of the fear of the people. It only got worse after the unification. Feliciano got the memories and history of the other city-states, like me, but the northern city-states were always more…” he paused “brutal and cruel then the south. The result is that Feliciano has multiple personalities. Cato is the philosopher, Honorius is the conquering warmonger left by Grandpa Rome and Feliciano himself. Feli and Cato aren’t dangerous, but Honorius is. He’s a conqueror, the embodiment of the violent Roman Empire. What's worse is that Feli doesn’t believe Honorius exists because he can’t remember anything Honorius does. How do you help someone that can’t remember what they did?”

A sudden bang came from outside the door. A few nations jumped, but turned to look. There were sounds of a slight struggle before the sound of someone or something being dragged away. Romano’s phone pinged, alerting him to a notification. He glanced down and sighed.

“Honorius has control. Potato bastard is bring my brother to Germany. The conference is over” stated Romano. The nations didn’t move. “Unless some of you want to stay in our country when Honorius inevitably escapes custody” Romano added with a sly smile.

That got the nations moving and they gathered their things before making their way to the door. A yelp echoed through the room when America opened the door and saw a knife embedded so deep into the wooden door it almost went through it. Romano just sighed and muttered about it better not be one of their kitchen knives. The nations were unusually quiet as they shuffled out of the conference room. What else could Italy do? They would have to keep an eye on the little Italy but if what Romano was saying was true, they wouldn’t have to worry about personality but Honorius.

Romano was the last one out of the conference room and, before leaving, he wiggled the knife out of the wood.

**Author's Note:**

> -Cato means philosopher  
> -Honorious means honour  
> Names came from https://www.behindthename.com/


End file.
